Come Wake Me Up
by SwiftlyFallen4Romance
Summary: A short story based off Rascal Flatt's Come Wake Me Up blended with Joe's Dear Joe. Please read and let me know if I should develop into a full story.


_Disclaimer: _

_I do not own:_

_Come Wake Me Up by the Rascal Flats_

_Dear Joe by Joe_

_Edward_

_the woman you envision to be at the door, maybe it could be you ;)._

_This is a short story I hope you enjoy. I was bored and I wanted to try and blend a Country song and a R&B song into a story. I think it works pretty well and I am considering making this into a full story depending on the amount of reviews and if you guys even like it. It's kind of mysterious because it leaves you wondering. . .what the hell happened._

_I hope you enjoy and please review good or bad._

_Thank You._

_"I can usually drink you right off of my mind_  
_But I miss you tonight_  
_I can normally push you right out of my heart_  
_But I'm too tired to fight_  
_And I let you sink into my veins_  
_And I feel the pain like it's new_  
_I know I should give you up_  
_But I keep hoping that you'll trip and fall back in love_  
_Time's not healing anything_  
_Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was_  
_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_  
_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every one it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up"_

The love of my life has left me yet again this time I have no one to blame but myself. The years without her have been miserable but I have my ways of forgetting. Alcohol plays a big part in my more than welcomed amnesia. I slam what I assume to be my fourth glass my glass down on the bar. As I walk out the door to go back to my room I dig in my pocket for my key forgetting thats where I shoved that crumbled piece of paper that was the cause of my drunken stupor. Flashbacks play through my head in slow motion as I ride the elevator up to my floor.

{Me answering the door and seeing her beautiful face all the way down to her long legs and red heels, causing my heart to seize and I'm right back in love captivated by the site of her after all this time. I stepped aside to allow her into the room and lock the door and turn around to find the trench coat hanging off her shoulders and and the black and red lacy lingerie.}

I was stunned because all I planned on doing was talking. I had so many questions and the last time we spoke was nothing but arguing back and forth. She said we were done and walked out the door of our house.

{I tried to find my voice no denying I was aroused and I couldn't resist when she walked up to me and pressed a finger to my lips, her words playing over and over in my head. She whispered "Please don't say a word, just take it." I knew then I was a goner as I scoped down and picked her up by her thighs her legs wrapping around my waist in a death grip. My mouth found hers in rough raw passion, so much need between us it should have been illegal. The sex between us is so mind blowing it feels as if the world is shaking four hours and there was no stopping us as she begged for more and deeper please. The was no way I could deny her and I plunged deeper giving her all of me, everything I had, everything I have been wanting to give her since she left me. Room service was ordered to replenish our strength but when she got up and answered the door in nothing but my black button up shirt, I was gone again and I had to have her again. Which lead to her bent over the cart that just barely made it into the room and me with a fistful of her hair. Her sounds made me feel as if I would never be able to stop, wanting to hear them for the rest of my life. The spilled food and juice all over our bodies lead us into the shower where I kissed her below her waist as her body and lips quivered at my touch and her small fists held a tight grip in my hair. We got out the shower damn near and she slipped on another shirt of mine and we climbed into bed together as I held her from behind. I kissed her neck and I swear she said she thought she was ready to come back to me.}

I went to sleep glad that she brought her love back to me and couldn't wait to wake up next to her sleep in my shirt and ravish her body again and again until the day I die. I prayed that she would never take her love away from me again. Instead I wake up this morning to the sun shining on her side of the bed, and empty space. On the pillow lay a letter folded, a sense of dread and despair fill me as I open it.

Dear Edward,

Baby I'm gone.

I crumbled the letter in my fist, not being able to contain my anger, my whole body shaking as I break down in sobs. I began to see this was her plan all along from the moment she walked in that door. After all that good loving, her plan so devious, to love me and leave me again. Now all I have left of her is her lipstick as the signature:

Sincerely Yours

xoxox


End file.
